SABAKU MONSTER
by gaaichino
Summary: Seorang gadis muda nan cantik jelita bernama Ino yamanaka mempunyai kelebihan yang tidak diketahui orang lain, sejak dari kecil dirinya sudah mampu melihat arwah, dan mampu berinteraksi layaknya ia berinteraksi dengan manusia. "aku akan melingdungimu, hanya dengan cara tidur denganku dan menjadi istriku"


**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **GANRE: ROMANCE, FANTASY**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO**

 **RATED: M**

 **GAARAXINO**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

.

.

.

chapter 1 awal

Seorang gadis muda nan cantik jelita bernama Ino yamanaka mempunyai kelebihan yang tidak diketahui orang lain, sejak dari kecil dirinya sudah mampu melihat arwah, dan mampu berinteraksi layaknya ia berinteraksi dengan manusia.

" _kya_ " Ino terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya mencium lantai, dirinya terjatuh karena tersandung kaki arwah yang mengjahilinya.

"Sa-sakit" keluh Ino "Dasar… kalian ini…" maki Ino kepada arwah yang mengjahilinya.

"Kenapa wanita itu, dia marah-marah entah pada siapa? Kasihan masih muda sudah gila" bisik seorang ibu-ibu kepada temannya sesama ibu-ibu yang bisikannya dapat didengar oleh telinga Ino.

" _Dasar ibu-ibu berbisik kok kedengaran, tapi… rugi juga sih bikin sakit hati aja dengan lidah tajamnya_ " _batin Ino_

"Oh no!, sial bisa telat masuk sekolah" teriak Ino, dirinya segera bangkit berdiri lalu membersihkan rok seragamnya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu aspal, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sekolahnya _Konoha High School (KHS)_.

Sungguh pagi yang sial buat Ino Yamanaka, si gadis cantik dengan wajah boneka _Barbie_ , rambut panjang selalu diikat tinggi dengan poni khasnya _ponytail_ , tubuh ramping ala seorang model, yang akan menghipnotis para kaum adam yang melihatnya. Anehnya hingga sekarang Ino Yamanaka masih berstatus jomblo, beredar gossip bahwa Ino itu aneh sering berteriak tidak jelas, berbicara sendiri, sehingga para kaum adam merasa takut untuk mendekatinya.

.

.

.

SABAKU 3(^-^)

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kedua telah berakhir, para siswa _KHS_ Berhampur keluar kelas untuk menikmati jam istirahat mereka entah itu kekantin, keperpustakaan, maupun untuk pacaran.

Terlihat seorang gadis malang yang yang sedang berjalan dengan malasnya menuju sebuah loker untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal, dibukanya loker tersebut yang merupakan loker miliknya sendiri

"Eehhh…" dirinya terkejut ada sebuah surat yang ia rasa tak pernah menyimpan sebuah surat di lokernya, ia lalu menutup kembali lokernya lalu membaca angka yang tertera di sana "07, cocok kok, ini lokerku" ucapnya lalu membuka kembali loker tersebut lalu mengambil surat yang ia ragukan bukan miliknya, ia lalu melirik ke kiri lalu kekanan untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada orang yang melihatnya.

Ia lalu membaca dengan serius isi surat tersebut

" _ **Aku kembali, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17 ini saatnya"**_

 _ **By Gaara**_

"Ga-ara…ternyata dia sudah kembali ya? Ehhh…ta-taaapi… siapa Gaara dia siapa?" ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh yang sedang berfikir keras mengingat nama yang tertera di surat "Tapi kenapa dia tau bahwa hari ini ulang tahunku…ah….pusing" teriaknya frustasi.

Ino lalu kembali kekelasnya yang betuliskan kelas 2F, kelas yang terkenal dengan orang-orang aneh dan bodoh, tetapi mempunyai kelebihan unggul di bidang olahraga. Ino lalu duduk dibangkunya ia sangat penasaran dengan pengirim surat yang bernama Gaara, ia lalu teringat cinta pertamanya 10 tahun yang lalu, pria kecil yang selalu mengelus kepalanya ketika menangis, teman bermain untuknya yang selalu menjaganya dari roh-roh yang mengganggunya, pria kecil itu juga bisa melihat roh seperti dirinya "Panda, kapan kamu kembali aku selalu menuggumu" lirihnya, sambil menerawang keatas langit diluar jendela kelas.

"Ino!" panggil seorang gadis.

"…"

"Ino!" teriak gadis yang memanggil Ino yang tak kunjung menjawab.

"Mei…bisa tidak kamu pelankan suaramu itu, suara indahmu itu bikin telingaku sakit" ucap Ino sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Oke bodoh… habis kamu tuli sih, oh ya! kamu dipanggil Kisame _-senpai_ katanya penting, ketemunya di pohon besar belakang gudang"

Ucap gadis yang namanya mei lalu kabur begitu saja setelah menyampaikan pesan sang kakak kelas kepada Ino

"Ckh…hal penting apa sih, merepotkan saja" Ino lalu berdiri dari duduknya lalu bergegas berjalan menuju tempat yang katanya pohon besar belakang gudang sekolah.

Selama menuju gudang sekolah Ino berjalan dengan penuh perjuangan karena para roh-roh binatang kecil maupun yang lainnya selalu mengganggu Ino mereka selalu ingin menempel pada tubuh Ino, terkadang Ino susah untuk menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan karena mereka terus menarik kakinya, menempel dipunggunggnya dan menarik-narik rambutnya.

"waaahhh akhh…! Sa-sa-sakit…" Ino terjatuh lagi, sungguh malang nasibnya sang gadis Yamanaka selalu terjatuh karena gangguan para roh yang ia tidak ketahui apa maunya, Ino merasa hari ini jumlah mereka yang mendekatinya bertambah bayak.

Selepas membersihkan roknya ia lalu berjalan tanpa ada gangguan lagi "huf…syukurlah mereka sudah hilang, aneh tak biasanya".

"Hei…Yamanaka, di sini!" panggil senior yang bernama Kisame

"Oke _senpai_ " Ino bergegas menuju arah Kisame senior yang katanya ingin bertemu dengannya karena ada hal penting.

Sampai di depan sang senior Ino sangat gugup dan tak tau harus mulai bicara atau menunggu sang senior yang bicara duluan.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?" ucap Kisame memulai pembicaraan

"I-iya _senpai_ , benar" jawab Ino gugup

"Sungguh?" Tanya Kisame meyakinkan

"Um" jawab Ino sambil menunduk

 _SLASH…._

Tak disangka Kisame menggoreskan sebuah pisau lipat ke leher Ino

"Eh" Ino yang menerima perlakuan tersebut sangat terkejut dan ketakutan darah bercucuran keluar

"Aku akan memangsamu" ucap Kisame yang sudah berubah mode menjadi seekor monster berwajah manusia ikan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Mengapa mesti aku? Kamu itu bukan manusia" Teriak Ino histeris karena ketakutan.

"Apakah kamu tidak tahu ha!? Kamu itu makanan buat kami para bangsa arwah dan monster dalam seratus tahun lamanya manusia sepertimu akan terlahir kembali kami menamaimu _"Chikara"_

Jika ada yang meminum darahmu mereka akan kembali kekeadaannya yang semula,

Dan jika kami memakan dagingmu kami akan abadi dan jika kami menikahimu klan kami akan menjadi klan terkuat" setelah berbicara panjang lebar Kisame bersiap untuk menerjang Ino yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Ino yang tak berdaya hanya bisa pasrah akan hal yang akan terjadi padanya ia sangat kesakitan dan sangat shock akan kebenaran tentang dirinya yang selama ini "Panda" lirih Ino "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya" teriak Ino keras di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku sudah kembali" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tiba-tiba melompat dari arah belakang Kisame wajahnya begitu tanpan, berkulit putih, bertato ai, tampak di kantong matanya bahwa pemuda tersebut kurang tidur tetapi tak mengurangi ketanpanannya.

Di sela ketakberdayaan Ino sempat terpana akan sosok pria yang tiba-tiba datang

" _rambut merah" batin Ino._

"Ino adalah… ISTRIKU jadi jangan ganggu dia makhluk tekutuk" tegas pria tersebut dengan suara mengancam dan penuh amarah,

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, aku sudah kembali" ucap sang pria lembut menenangkan Ino yang masih menangis sambil, pria itu membelai kedua pipi Ino.

"Panda" ucap Ino tak percaya akan kehadiran orang yang selama ini yang ia tunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Pria yang disebut panda hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman

Lalu menatap tajam arah kisame.

Pria itu lalu berubah mode tiba-tiba keluar dari punggungnya sebuah gentong, lalu keluar sebuah pasir dari dalam gentong mengelilingi sang pria.

"Pa-pasir… _Sabaku klan_ , maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku" Kisame sangat ketakutan mengetahui bahwa pria dihadapannya saat ini adalah _klan sabaku_ , _klan_ yang terkenal sangat kuat.

"Tak akan kumaafkan sudah terlambat, kau menyakiti wanitaku, bodoh!" ucap pria tersebut dengan suara yang begitu dingin dengan aura membunuh, ia lalu mengulurkan tangan kirinya kedepan lalu membuat gerakan memutar pada telapak tangannya dan pasir tersebut membntuk sebuah tangan dan mencekik Kisame sampai kepalanya terputus dan mayat Kisame lalu menghilang.

Menyaksikan hal mengerikan itu Ino sangat-sangat ketakutan.

"Kau masih mengingatku Ino?" tanya Si pria

"Panda?" Ucap Ino sangat takut

"Kenapa kamu cuma ingat nama itu namaku Gaara, apakah kamu lupa dengan namaku?"

Ucap Gaara sweatdrop mengetahui Ino hanya mengingat nama ejekannya yang jelek itu.

"Maaf! Maaf aku lupa, dan apakah kamu yang mengirimiku surat di lokerku" tanya Ino ragu-ragu

"Hn!" Gaara lalu mendekat keaarah Ino lalu membuka paksa baju bagian atas Ino yang terkancing

"Eh…ap-" Ino sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pria panda yang selama ini ia tunggu, pria itu menjilati leher Ino yang terluka sambil memeluk Ino dengan sangat erat

"Sa-sakit…" lirih Ino yang hanya memejamkan kedua matanya

Gaara sangat menikmati jilatannya, sungguh ia merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan seblumnya

"Oke… sudah selesai" ucap Gaara lalu menjilat sudut bibirnya

Ino jatuh lemas dibuatnya, ia memegang bagian lehernya yang terluka _"eh…sembuh…hanya dengan menjilatinya, dia juga bukan manusia?" batinnya tak percaya._

"Jangan takut Ino, aku tidak berniat untuk memakanmu" ucap Gaara menenangkan keterkejutan Ino sambil megulurkan tangannya membantu Ino untuk berdiri "Yah...tapi,yang ini enak kalau dimakan,di sini juga enak" ucap Gaara yang berkata sambil meraba dada dan pantat Ino.

" _Dada,pantat,dada,pantat"_ Ino di buat pusing dengan kelakuan Gaara yang seenaknya menyentuh Ino "Kyaaaaaaa" jarit Ino "Apa yang kamu lakukan hah" maki Ino

"Kamukan Istriku, apa kamu lupa kita sudah menikah dan sudah berjanji, apa perlu aku ingatkan" ucap Gaara datar dengan wajah polos tak merasa dirinya salah.

"Ha? Itukan Cuma permainan waktu kecil, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu juga monster!" teriak Ino kesal dan menangis.

"Dengar aku, sekarang kamu sudah dewasa umurmu sudah 17 tahun, ini adalah awal, dirimu sedang dalam bahaya banyak yang mengincarmu, yang terjadi pada hari ini akan terjadi lagi, tapi aku akan melingdungimu, hanya dengan cara tidur denganku dan menjadi istriku, keputusan ada ditanganmu jika tidak, kamu akan mati dimangsa para monster dan arwah yang mengincarmu" ucap Gaara sambil menatap kedalam mata Ino dengan penuh keseriusan

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
